Wigglepedia Fanon:The Wiggly Nostalgic Years
The Wiggly Nostalgic Years is a video that will be released on December 12th 2012 to say goodbye to Greg, Jeff & Murray before they leave next year. Songs like "Vini Vini" will be un-veoted by Daniel Celano and Jacob Bergman. Wiggles Fans in the US and Canada will finally get the oldies on DVD. Discs Disc 1 - The Early Wiggles (Wiggle Time (1993), Yummy Yummy (1994) & Big Red Car) Disc 2 - Everybody's Wiggling! (Wake Up Jeff! (uncut) & Wiggledance 1996 (uncut) Disc 3 - The Wiggles' Fun! (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (uncut), Toot Toot! (1998) & The Wiggly Big Show) Disc Opening Disc 1 - Open the Yellow Case Disc 2 - Open the Red Case Disc 3 - Open the Blue Case Plus open the Purple case for a photo gallery of the first few years. There is also a bonus disc if you open the whole thing that will show a clip from Youtube called "A Message to The Wiggles' Fans" DVD Menu Each DVD menu shows a sign saying "Pick a video, any video" which is similar to a magic trick saying "Pick a card, any card". Trivia * The prototype version of the DVD title was called "The Wiggles: The Nostalgic Years". But on July 27, 2012, Daniel Celano changed the name to "The Wiggly Nostalgic Years". Photo Gallery Images Disc 1 Anthony,Murray,GregandJohn.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Greg, and Anthony's brother John TheWigglesBusking.jpg|Busking JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff Fatt recording the first album. Greg,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Murray in the recording studio TheWiggles'FirstEverRecording.jpg|The Wiggles and Phillip Wilcher recording the first album. TheWiggles.jpg|Black & White Wiggles TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg||The Wiggles at the Sydney Opera House DorothytheDinosaur1992Photo.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Murray,AnthonyandGregin1992Picture.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Greg Hoot_the_Owl.jpg|Hoot the Owl HenrytheOctopusin1992Photo.jpg|Henry the Octopus' first appearance WiggleTimeSet.jpg|''Wiggle Time'' AnthonyFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday Party TheWiggles'1994ConcertPhoto.jpg|Performing in 1994 CaptainFeatherswordin1994Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayConcert.jpg|Dorothy wearing ballet shoes September141994.jpg|John selling merchandise after the show YummyYummyVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster for "Yummy Yummy" YummyYummyPromoPicture.jpg|''Yummy Yummy'' TheWigglesandDorothyin1994BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black & White JohnPatrickFieldSellingMerchandise.jpg|John selling merchandise BigRedCarMusicVideo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|''Big Red Car'' BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The First Big Red Car TheWigglesonMidday.jpg|"Big Red Car" awarded in 1996 on the TV show: "Midday". Disc 2 TheWigglesGroupinWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|''Wake Up Jeff!'' TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black-and-White TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto2.jpg|Black-and-White WakeUpJeff!AlbumPoster.JPG|"Wake Up Jeff!" album WakeUpJeffVideoPoster.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Video CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeffPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesGroup.jpg|The Wiggly Group Greg-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Greg Jeff-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Jeff CaptainFeathersword-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Captain Feathersword Murray-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Murray WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Rare Wags the Dog HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregandJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff Murray-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Murray Jeff-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyTheDinosaur-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyTheDinosaur-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles lift Dorothy up after her split AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword-WiggledancePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggledance!'' Wiggledance!Poster.jpeg|The "Wiggledance!" video poster Disc 3 WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas'' TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags HenrytheOctopusinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesMoviePoster.JPG|Poster of "The Wiggles Movie" The_Wiggles_Movie_Poster.jpg|The Wiggles in front of "The Wiggles Movie" poster TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|''The Wiggles Movie'' WallytheGreat.jpg|Wally the Great TheWigglesandWigglehouse.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglesin1997.jpg|The Wiggles TakeaTripOutontheSea-1997.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|TV Series 1 DancingRide-1998.jpg|''Wiggle Time'' FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TootToot!AlbumPoster.jpg|A "Toot Toot!" album poster TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|Album Presentation TheWigglesin1998Picture.jpg|The Wiggles, Murray's daughter, Georgia and Anthony's nephew, Dominic TheWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse TheWigglesandMickeyMouse2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #2 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse3.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #3 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse4.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #4 TheWiggles,MickeyMouseandBarbara.jpg|The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse and Barabara TheWigglesatToontown.jpg|The Wiggles at Toontown MusclyMurray.jpg|Muscly Murray AnthonyinDisneylandPicture.jpg|Anthony making a bomb AnthonyinDisneylandPicture2.jpg|Anthony eating a brownie Anthony,PaulandMickeyMouse.jpg|Anthony, Mickey Mouse and his brother Paul TheWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue TheWigglesattheFantasylandTheatre.jpg|Let's wake up Jeff. TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaurattheFantasylandTheatre.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur dancing TheWigglesatDisneyland-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Live at Disneyland! TheWigglesGroupinTootTootPromoPicture.jpg|''Toot Toot!'' TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|''The Wiggly Big Show'' MovementPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Bonus Features Disc 1: *Music Videos: Get Ready to Wiggle & Dorothy the Dinosaur *The Wiggles on Play School/John and Monica: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Bonus Video: ABC For Kids: Live in Concert *Wiggle Time Deleted Song: A Family Song *Wiggle Time Deleted Song: Come and Sail The Sea *Yummy Yummy Deleted Song: Shake Your Sillies Out *Big Red Car Deleted Song: Here We Go Dorothy *Photo Gallery Disc 2: *Bonus Live Clip: The Wiggles LIVE *Wake Up Jeff! Deleted Song: Guess What? *Anthony Talks About Him Being From Green To Blue *Photo Gallery Disc 3: *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Bonus Clips *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Deleted Song: Reindeer Express *The Wiggles Movie Trailer *Bonus Song: Dorothy's Dance Party (from The Party) *Bonus Song: Wake Up Jeff! (from Wiggle Opera) *Bonus Song: Romp Bomp a Stomp (Deleted from Anthony's Haircut) *Bonus Song: O Epoe Tooki Tooki (from Wiggle Opera) *Never Before Seen Bonus Clip: The Balloon Chase (Deleted from Zardo Zap) *The Wiggles and Spearhead: Roller-skate *The Wiggles Hit The Big Time *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Bonus Video: Dorothy The Dinosaur And Friends Video *The Wiggles' Website Clip *The Wiggly Big Show Director's Cut: The Monkey's Dance *Never Before Seen Wiggles Puppet Song: Hot Potato *Bonus Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (Deleted from The Wiggly Big Show) *Photo Gallery Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2012